


I love you.

by NastyBambino



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Author Projecting Onto Tony Stark, Bad Touch, Emotional Abuse, I need a hug lol, M/M, Mental Abuse, Sexual Assault, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Obadiah thinks Tony owes him.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine.

Tony starts when he feels a hand on the inside of his thigh, tensing up as he glances at Obadiah. “Obie?” he questions carefully. He gets a soft smile that relaxes him slightly until the hand moves higher; he grips it and turns toward the older man. “What are you doing?” The other hand cups his cheek.

“You know that I love you,” he murmurs, “right?” Tony nods hesitantly, unsure of where this is going. “I do a lot for you, take care of you since your parents’ deaths.” The younger flinches slightly. “I think it’s time you did something for me.” Tony recoils at the implication, laughing tightly.

“I can buy you whatever you want; just name it.” Obadiah smiles again.

“Acting stupid doesn’t suit you.” He swallows, face flushing with anger.

“Get your hands off of me. I’m not doing that or anything like it for you.” The smile becomes harsher, taking on a pitying edge.

“Oh come on Tony,” he coos, pressing Tony further back in the seat. “It’s only fair. Since I love you.” Tony pushes against Obadiah’s chest.

“Get off of me! I don’t want this! No!” The once almost tender gaze turns stormy.

“If you don’t want to end up alone again, I suggest you listen to me. It’s not like anyone else will put up with you being such a needy  _ bitch _ .” Tony freezes, and his eyes start to burn. Obadiah smiles and slides his hands under Tony’s shirt, pressing their lips together.

Tony squeezes his eyes shut and goes limp. The older man leans back after a few seconds, a loving smile on his face when he opens his eyes. Another soft peck. “I love you, Tony.” He swallows and hesitantly smiles back, eyes wet.

“I love you too, Obie.” Another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
